FCFW: In Between
by Cairi J
Summary: Selection of vignettes based on my fic 'Fate, Chance and Free Will'. These were the moments that built his life...  - Rated M purely for safety; no lemons, just adult themes. BL Zack/Angeal already established. -
1. Between: Prologue

**A/N: **Here we have a selection of vignettes based on an established relationship from one of my previous works, _Fate, Chance and Free Will, _which focuses on Angeal and Zack. The following snippets are based on things that may have taken place between the final 2 chapters of FCFW, just for a bit of fun and insight really. Reading FCFW first is highly recommended; I can't make you, but any references made in this piece will leave you confused otherwise. ;)

Please consider the rating: there are no lemons or graphic levels of explicitness, but I wanted to be safe as some chapters will contain very suggestive/adult themes that perhaps won't fit the 'T' rating. This is very much romance, not gratuitous dirt. I could write that, but I don't. Read upon your own preference.

* * *

:

"_Angeal… Can I stay, tonight?"_

_He stopped - a tall, sturdy figure in the shadows of his room – and turned towards the weary young man sitting on his bed. _

"…_I'll sleep on the floor, if you want -"_

"_That won't be necessary, Zack."_


	2. Swim

The air was tight and muggy; not atypical of Mideel but nonetheless slightly unwelcome in the eyes of weary, flustered troops. The tents were set up in lines in a forest clearing about four miles from the hot spring town.

The heat was a trigger for frustration, which became apparent in the recruits about to bed down for the night. While Zack was putting out the fire in front of his own tent, he could see young men throwing their helmets on the ground and wiping their sweaty foreheads – some were evidently hot and bothered, since a pair of them had begun to argue quite vociferously about who had which side of the tent and others had gone as far as throwing their neighbour out. Young Cloud and his gangly comrade, however, acted without fuss and the blonde teen gave Zack a small wave before he ducked into the tent.

"Alright," an authoritative voice resounded from behind Zack, "I was debating giving you all some leeway considering most of you are barely out of high school, but this is preposterous. You'll be getting used to deeper extremes of weather in your military careers, so for the sake of others, exercise some courtesy and quit throwing sh… stuff around."

Zack looked back at Angeal. The commander was no prize example of calmness himself, sweat beading on his furrowed brow and colour rising in his cheeks.

He drew himself up as he continued. "All of you would benefit from conserving your energy. Don't waste it by acting like children. I want all of you on top form tomorrow, and indeed the rest of this mission if you have the slightest hope of making SOLDIER. Understood?"

Zack was aware that the young troops had frozen to listen a while ago, and there was a meek scattering of "Yes, Sir"s in reply before they ambled into their tents, some grumpy-faced as they went. Angeal, apparently satisfied they were all sufficiently disciplined, crouched down to enter his own tent. Zack followed him inside and zipped up the door behind them.

Angeal sat hunched over on his foam mattress, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "If I didn't have you here, Zack, I honestly don't know how I would keep my composure."

The younger man smiled and sat next to him. "Sephiroth ever have to train the recruits?"

"Once upon a time," Angeal grunted, "Until he got so far up in the ranks of 1st Class that ShinRa decided he was '_above it'_. Now the bastard gets away with only having to lead missions, usually within SOLDIER itself."

"Someone's gotta do this stuff, I guess."

"I pray for the day you can do it on your own."

Zack grinned, tucking a few strands of hair behind Angeal's ear. "But that wouldn't be as fun now… would it?"

The older warrior leaned into the touch and sighed. "I try to see things your way, my dear Zack, but when these blasted teenagers are acting up and it's this goddamn _hot _-"

"Then we take some down-time, before we get just as worked up as them." Zack gently stroked the skin behind Angeal's ears, the clamminess of sweat causing a friction under his fingers. It seemed to trigger a subtle shudder from the man, and Zack smiled tranquilly at the reaction. Fascinated, Zack continued – this time pushing his fingers into the taut muscles around the nape of Angeal's neck. The older man flexed his shoulders and drew his head back, sighing at the touch. Zack pondered inwardly upon what kind of reactions he might draw from his beautiful friend if he varied the areas he touched, and suddenly felt his heart flutter at the thought.

"We should get some rest," Angeal mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Zack grimaced. "Try sleeping in this heat, I dare you."

"You're on."

"Is that a challenge? What happens if you lose?"

"Sleep, Zack." Angeal grunted, lifting his blue turtleneck over his head.

Zack could have pounced on the man as he watched powerful shoulder blades and firm biceps flex while the shirt was removed, tossed aside, revealing such an exquisitely sculpted torso. But it really _was _too warm, not least inside of this stuffy nylon tent, and he cursed in his head as he thought of the embrace he longed to lock his fellow into – ruined by the humidity and the lack of air…

Reluctantly, the young man slumped down onto his back next to Angeal.

For the next five minutes, both men shifted and turned on top of their unopened sleeping bags. Zack had clumsily attempted to open the tent door some of the way by clamping his toes around the zip and yanking it down, only to find there was no breeze outside to let in. He found himself quickly frustrated, and not being able to wrap his arms around his partner was no helping thought either.

"This is dire," Angeal muttered, sitting up abruptly. The sweat shone on his skin and plastered his hair to his face. "I wouldn't usually be so wasteful but I'm seriously considering emptying my water rations over my head…"

"Wait," interjected Zack, "I'm pretty sure we passed like a natural spring pool or something on our way to the campsite."

Angeal paused. "You're not suggesting…"

"You seriously think I'm kidding?"

"Isn't happening."

"Why the hell not?"

"Someone has to be here, we can't just leave the site and the troops unatten-"

"Angeal." Zack decided to assert himself this time. "They won't grow up any faster if they can't be trusted alone. Besides, my buddy Cloud is a responsible enough kid, he'd be right on it if anything happened. Now what would you rather do – lie here and totally not sleep and be a grumpy shit in the morning, or totally go and take a nice cool relaxing dip and wake up feeling like a warrior?"

The man stared at the fabric ceiling, appearing to mull this over. "…It's not a good idea."

"It's the best idea since letting me come on this trip and help you train the recruits - we're going for a swim."

"I have a duty as Commander to keep an eye on things."

"Fine. I'll go by myself."

With that, Zack sat up and crawled to the door. He didn't hear anything from his partner, but he knew secretly it wouldn't take long for him to at least think about following. Clad in only his navy boxers, Zack crept out of his tent and walked quietly across the plush forest floor in the direction of the pool he had remembered about. It would be foolish, he thought, to leave this island without enjoying its natural benefits.

He walked a little while through the trees before he heard the soothing trickle of running water. Sure enough, in a clearing sat a large pool at the end of a shallow fall. The water flowed softly over the rocks, and the tranquil shimmer of the moonlight on the surface made it all so exceptionally inviting that Zack didn't hesitate to pull his underwear off and step into the cool, refreshing –

"I didn't say you could go, you know."

Zack jumped, his foot slipping on the rock he'd used as a step – and he fell with a splash into the water. Shaking his head as he rose to the surface, he saw Angeal standing before him with his arms folded over his sturdy – and very bare – chest.

"Bit late for that, huh?" Zack smirked, submerged from the waist down.

"Get out of there."

"No way!"

"Now."

"Y'know since you're here now and away from the campsite, you might as well join me."

Angeal's stern face alleviated slightly, as if he were for a moment tempted to comply. But he soon frowned again. "Look, come out of there or I swear I'll-"

Zack decided, in a split second of audacity, to throw his arms up and send a mighty splash of water straight into his partner's face. There was a moment of silence as Angeal stood, eyes shut tight. He spat a mouthful of water out and wiped his face with his hand. Zack, though he chuckled, wondered if the move he'd made had been very much uncalled for - Angeal now looked as if he might detonate. All of a sudden, however, there was a flicker of a smirk on the man's face – before he stripped off his own boxers far too quickly for Zack to see anything and hurled himself into the water in front of him. Zack had barely a moment to yell before he was pounced on, his head plunged below the surface. He had been allowed to come up again, but had barely a taste of air before his lips were locked into his partner's.

Zack pulled away, gasping for breath. "Holy mother of-"

"You know just because we decided by some stroke of insanity last week that we'd like to be an item, you're no more entitled to be an insolent little jerk than you were before."

Angeal was soaking. Droplets tricked over his skin and shimmered as they hit the water, the moonlight's reflection on the pool glowing in his azure eyes…

"…Zack?"

The young man started. "Huh?"

"I didn't... hurt you, did I?"

Zack gawked at him. "What? No, of course not…"

Angeal smiled, sighing. "Well, now I'm here, it's really… very refreshing."

"Told you."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Too late! Enjoy it."

Zack smiled, floating onto his front and swimming leisurely towards the little waterfall. He heard his companion sigh, giving into what was evidently a welcome relief from the humidity – as Zack looked behind he could see him submerge himself, break the surface and run his hands over his face. For a while Zack simply watched him from his spot near the bank, for it was always a novelty to see him relax. And as the man turned around and ran fingers through his raven hair, looking up into the moonlight, Zack was captivated by the movement of muscle beneath flesh and luminance upon wet skin. It was a spectacle unlike anything he'd seen, more stunning than any sunset or starscape, and he soon longed to be close to Angeal again…

Zack swam over, found his feet and took a step closer to him, intending for it to be smooth and amorous but quickly realizing – after he slipped on another rock and stumbled clumsily into Angeal instead – that they were indeed very naked… and it brought him harshly back to the memory of that extremely awkward communal shower not too long before they'd admitted their feelings for each other. His heart started thudding, and any trace of the coolness he'd had mere seconds ago had disappeared as soon as Angeal had caught him in his arms. And as he peered shyly into the magnificent eyes of his partner, another revelation hit him.

It was inevitable – and irrevocable – that they would not come away from this place without having entered a whole new level of intimacy.

"Well you're hardly in a position to blame your blushing on the heat," Angeal said in a low and mellifluous voice, "since I'd assume your little dive will have cooled you down."

Zack gulped and looked into the water, glimpsing something he didn't intend on peering at and looking abruptly back up again. "No, uh… that'd be correct."

There was a skip in Zack's heartbeat as he was pulled closer; he felt the sculpted muscles of Angeal's torso against his own bare skin and his stomach became weak as a thigh brushed his own under the water. He peered up into his friend's handsome face and watched the moonlight ripple a glow from beneath, illuminating him softly, so beautifully, that Zack soon felt the thrill of desire slip over and mask his trepidation.

This was so new…

Angeal placed his hands on either side of Zack's neck and coaxed him into a kiss. Zack knew why this one seemed like the first all over again… they were no longer atop the Junon cannon, in the chill of the coastal air and behind the protection of their uniforms; they were stripped of any such protection – from clothing or military regulation – and they were free, outside in this quiet forest and this warm glade, with nothing but each other to face. And the desire burned deeper within Zack as he wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck, leaning into him, feeling more safe than ever he'd been – even when he felt them brush against each other beneath the water, even when he held his partner so tightly he could feel a second heartbeat…

They came apart for a moment, their breath hot in the air between them. Zack was filled inexplicably with a longing to roam over Angeal's body, to feel every curve under his fingers – and then he remembered the thought he had back in the tent, the way he was fascinated by the reactions his touch drew up, and a new boldness ensnared him.

Zack, blood pumping furiously through him, slid a hand around Angeal's taut back and ran a finger slowly, teasingly, down his spine. Before his companion could respond with a movement he ducked beneath his chin and gently kissed his neck - and this drew up a reaction the younger man hadn't expected: Angeal tilted his head to one side, tightened his grip on Zack's arm and uttered something between a sigh and a low moan.

Zack could not help but smile into the soft warmth of his partner's neck. But before he could move to begin his next bold endeavour, he felt a strong leg wrap around his own and pull it forward, straight between two very muscular thighs. And as he suddenly felt the pressure of something very new yet very obvious against him, his head spun with an influx of feelings and sensations.

Angeal placed a hand behind Zack's head, gently clutching damp hair and urging his head back. Zack caught a glimpse of the moon before shutting his eyes, savouring the feel of silky lips against his throat and the burning within him as their hips met. As tingling pressure gradually materialized and his heart rate began to climb, Zack fought to suppress a very coarse utterance of gratification – but knowing this would probably come out in the form of a growl or something similarly crude, he let the air escape him in a shuddering sigh. It was almost too much to take in.

"Don't stop…"

His voice had grown weak. His vision was blurred. The blood in his veins pumped fast, his breathing deepening. There was no going back; the need was overwhelming and Zack could no longer contain whatever sound came from his lungs – Angeal had snared his senses, and he longed to do things he'd never so much as thought about…

"Perhaps," Angeal breathed, "this wasn't such a terrible idea."

The kiss that followed was intense; fire rose within Zack as the movement in their hips became gradually rhythmic and the anticipation of pleasure became sentient between them.

And in that clearing, any regard for inhibition or even quiet had been lost in the depth of the pair's fervour, when hands disappeared beneath water and moans rose in the silence of the forest, growing and dying with final sighs…

:

Zack's eyelids were heavy as he slowly awoke. The scent of lush grass tickled his nose, and he felt a familiar pulse beneath the soft skin of the neck he had apparently nuzzled into. His arm was draped over a powerful chest that rose and fell gently with sleeping breaths. His leg was wrapped around another, and he decided in his semi-conscious state that he was very, very happy where he was.

He opened his eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of his peaceful lover before seeing dappled light dance across his handsome face.

And then, with a pang of grim comprehension, he realised this was indeed daylight and there was no telling how long they'd been –

"Oh, _hell_."

Angeal had awoken, and sat up so fast that Zack had rolled off and slumped onto the ground. He too pulled himself up, grass prickling his bare bottom. He reached for his underwear, but felt his heart sink as he saw something navy, fabric and wet draped over a tree root and half-submerged in the pool by his foot.

Angeal had already pulled on his own, but glimpsed the source of Zack's mounting distress and looked hopelessly at it as well.

"You'll have to wear them."

"But-"

"Zack, nothing will ever amount to the embarrassment we'll experience getting back to the campsite in a few minutes, so wet boxers can't add that much more to the equation."

The young man stared, horrified, at his partner.

Angeal sighed, then gestured downward. "And it might help counter _that _little issue, too, so I wouldn't hurry to see the worst in it."

Heart missing a beat, Zack instinctively threw his hands over his pelvic region and decided mornings, for a variety of reasons, were made to cause him grief.

"Angeal… how the hell are we going to do this?"

For a moment the man looked deep in thought. "…Alright, calm down. Just follow my lead, keep your mouth shut and trust me."

After pulling on cold, wet underwear and for once being grateful for its effect, Zack followed Angeal through the forest until the campsite was visible between the trees. Zack moved to hide behind one while he checked the coast was clear, but was startled when his companion strode ahead as if nothing were amiss. Tentatively Zack followed. Waiting with baited breath for the incriminating gazes of the troops, he steeled himself – but instead, they were met solely by an empty clearing and a line of closed tents.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we weren't too late after all. They're all still asleep."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Angeal muttered.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a semi-clad figure stepped out from behind a tree rubbing his head with a towel. He jumped upon seeing the two leaders, and the towel dropped over his face. Zack was only slightly relieved to see that the messy blonde hair and wiry, fumbling arms belonged to young Cloud Strife, who fortunately never dared question orders and would be easier to convince if they indeed had to spin some tall-tale.

The teen had flushed a shade of pink and raked at his damp, tangled hair with shaking fingers. "Zack, Commander Hewley I – I didn't mean to wander out of camp, I just went for a wash over at the -"

"Relax, cadet." Angeal half-sighed, raising a hand. "As long as everyone else isn't running around the forest as well…"

"No, sir – they're still in their tents. I just… got up early."

"Good." Impressively, the older man had retained every bit of his authority despite being dressed in only his underwear. "Carry on then, Strife – I'll be waking everyone in ten minutes."

Cloud, wide-eyed, clutched the towel to his chest and gulped. "Okay, Sir."

Zack had expected Angeal to have a story formulated, but he obviously hadn't felt the need to say anything; he had gone over to their tent and begun to gather his uniform and armour.

"Zack?"

He looked back at Cloud, arms folded and a relieved smile on his face. "Yup."

"Your…" the boy's eyes flickered downwards. "Your shorts are soaked."

Zack's face immediately fell. He looked down at the droplets of water still trickling down his legs, and straightened up. "That is correct. I, uh… I rolled onto Angeal's water pouch and it burst."

_Genius_, he thought happily.

"Ah." Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Nice going?"

"Totally." Zack smiled. "Angeal was pleased too."

The boy grinned, turning to go to his tent. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hey, did you hear that noise last night?"

Zack froze, and heard the _clunk _of something on the ground behind him. Angeal had dropped one of his pauldrons.

"Uh…" Zack scratched his head, "what noise?"

"Sounded almost like someone in pain." Cloud said, folding his towel. "So I thought about alerting you two, but there was more than one of whatever it was, so I decided it was probably a pair of animals or something. Must've been, otherwise you and the Commander would've woke up too, right?"

The colour drained from Zack's face. Behind him, Angeal had stopped all movement.

"…Should I have said something?" Cloud added, looking guilty.

"No, no!" Zack wondered if that had sounded a little too desperate. "…No. We like to keep an ear out during the night, Angeal and me, so we would've acted on anything that sounded… suspicious. Don't worry about it, buddy."

The boy nodded, and made his way over to his tent. Zack let out a long breath and ambled back to his own, grabbing his clothing. Angeal was already buckling his armour to his shoulders.

"Nicely saved."

Zack shot a glance at him. "I don't even wanna think about how disastrous that could've been, had Cloudy boy decided to alert -"

"Let's not." Angeal grimaced.

Smiling, Zack pulled on his turtleneck. "Hey, you got any spare shorts?"

"Yes."

"Could I-"

"No."


End file.
